


Long-distance call

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Phichit is a Captain of Victuuri Ship, Self-Esteem Issues, Skype, Supportive Phichit, anxious yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: What do you do when your childhood hero, life-long idol and huge celebrity crush suddenly appears on your doorstep? Panic and overthink of course, if you happen to be Yuuri Katsuki. Luckily Yuuri has a best friend who always seems to know the right things to say, no matter how difficult the situation.





	Long-distance call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> Many thanks to Syksy for proofreading this to me. It's so much better because of her suggestions.

“Yuuri! I haven’t heard from you in ages! I thought you had abandoned me!” Phichit’s smiling face filled Yuuri’s Skype window and he could feel a little sting of guilt for not contacting his best friend for weeks.

“I’m sorry for the radio silence. Things have been a bit...crazy lately. How are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m fine. The same old, same old: train, eat, sleep, repeat. You know the drill.” Phichit leaned closer to the camera, brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. “What do you mean by crazy?”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Um...you know how I’ve been seriously thinking about giving up competitive skating. Well, it seems I won’t be doing that just yet.”

Phichit looked absolutely delighted. “That’s wonderful news Yuuri! I can’t wait to compete against you again! What made you change your mind?”

“Well...that’s the crazy part. I assume you saw that video Yuuko’s triplets took of me skating Victor’s latest free program, that went viral?”

“Of course! It was amazing! You really did justice to it. I hope Victor himself saw it. He would surely have been flattered.”

Yuuri scratched his neck, feeling his face starting to get hot. “Thank you… Actually, he did see it and now he wants to be my coach.”

Phichit’s jaw actually dropped. “OhMyGod!!! Did he email you or what? What did he say?”

“No...He came here.” Yuuri was nervously looking away from the camera.

“Like…he just dropped by your house, without any notification beforehand?”

“Yeah… I came home one day, a couple of weeks ago and was tackled to the floor by a very familiar-looking big poodle. My mom said it came with a handsome foreigner, who was taking a bath right now and I was sure I was wrong, but I just had to check and the next thing I knew, I was looking at Victor Fucking Nikiforov standing naked in our onsen, saying he’s gonna be my coach from now on. I’m not sure what happened after that. I probably had a panic attack.”

There were few seconds of stunned silence and then Phichit just burst into laughter. “I’d say you are shitting me, but you really can’t make something like that up!” He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “So, are you moving to Russia then?”

Yuuri bit his lower lip. “No, I’m training here.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “In Hasetsu? Is Victor staying there also?”  
“Yeah...We gave him the old banquet room.”

Phichit’s other eyebrow joined it’s pair. “No way! So you are practically living together?!”

Yuuri could feel himself starting to blush. “Ah...I wouldn’t call it that...It’s…” 

Yuuri was still trying to think what it actually was, when Phichit eagerly interrupted him. “Hey, I’ve always wondered, is that silvery blond Victor’s natural hair color?”

“Um, I think so. I don’t know for sure though.”

“But you said you saw him naked?”

Yuuri was definitely blushing now. “Eh???”

“Well, does the carpet match the drapes? Or didn’t you get a good enough look?”

“PHICHIT!!!”

The Thai boy just chuckled at Yuuri’s scandalized reaction. 

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I...I’ve gotten a way better look than I would have cared for, way more times than I would have cared for. I’m starting to think he has some kind of...an exhibitionist kink or something… And yes, now that I think of it, that is his natural hair color.”

“So cool,” Phichit sighed, eyes wide. 

Yuuri lifted his gaze back to the screen looking aghast. “This is not cool! This is awful! He’s like glued to me all the time and wants to do everything together.”

Phichit frowned. “And that’s awful because...?” 

“Because I can barely handle myself around him and I’m surely gonna slip at some point and then he will notice I have this stupid, huge-ass crush on him and…”

“Yuuri,” Phichit halted Yuuri’s rant before it took flight. 

“...What?”

“Yuuri, your stupid, huge-ass crush on Victor can be seen from the international space station. I can assure you he has noticed it already.”

“Phichit, please…”

“Oh, come on Yuuri, what’s so bad about it anyway?

“He...he teases me constantly by being really fli...flirty. He’ll laugh at me for certain if he finds out that I’ve been crushing on him for the last decade…” Yuuri let out something between a chuckle and a sob. “A decade, oh dear, I’m such a pathetic fanboy.”

“What makes you think he’s teasing you?” Phichit asked, suddenly sounding serious. 

Yuuri gave him a confused look. “Um...What do you mean?”

“Maybe he’s just flirting with you?”

A burst of incredulous laughter escaped from Yuuri. “Get real! Viktor Nikiforov flirting with ME!? Why on earth would he do that? I mean, he can have just about anyone he likes.”

“Well, maybe he likes shy and a bit nerdy Asian boys?” 

Yuuri was stunned silent.

“Yuuri, do you honestly believe that a five-time world champion from Russia would abandon his career and move to Japan to coach you, just so that he can laugh at you? He obviously likes you.” 

Phichit cocked his head looking at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri just stared at him very owlishly for a couple of seconds before casting his eyes down and feeling an embarrassed flush creeping back to his face. 

“He can’t like me. He’s so beautiful and I’m ugly and fat. He even calls me a pig.” His voice was so low he wondered if Phichit could even hear him. 

It seemed so, because an angry expression, very rare for the younger boy, settled on his face. “Now you listen to me and listen carefully! First, you are not ugly. You may not be a lovechild of a Greek god and a supermodel like Victor, but you look just fine and many people think you are very cute. Ask your fan club. Second, you are a bit heavy for a competitive figure skater at the moment, but that doesn’t mean you are fat. And it’s also perfectly ok to be fat if you aren’t skating competitively. You always gained some weight during the off season. You’ll lose it in no time. What exactly did Victor call you?”

“...He keeps calling me his little piglet.” Yuuri kept his eyes still glued to the floor. 

Phichit’s eyebrows nearly touched his hairline. “His little...Oh, Yuuri what am I gonna do with you?” He rubbed his temple, smiling fondly. 

Yuuri finally lifted his gaze and frowned at his friend. “What?”

“Yuuri, that’s not name-calling. That’s an endearment. He thinks you are cute.” Phichit shook his head, still smiling. “What a relief. It would have really messed up my training schedule to fly there to kick his ass for being mean to you.”

Yuuri’s smile in return was a bit watery. “You know, I actually believe you would do it.”

“Of course! Nobody’s mean to my best friend. Living legend or not. Although now I feel a bit bad for Victor. The poor guy has clearly been trying to hit on you for weeks and must be baffled why his world-renowned charms aren’t working.” 

Yuuri’s expression turned serious again. “Um...Phichit, do you really think that Victor...might like me?”

“No. I’m one hundred percent sure he likes you.”

Yuuri was trying to process that thought when a certain memory made all color drain from his face. 

“OhMyGod!”

“What’s the matter?”

“I...I thought it was a joke then, but now that I think of it, Victor might have… Dear lord, maybe he really was trying to kiss me for real…”

Phichit was all smiles. “Good for you! Just let him do it next time.”

“But what if I’m a horrible kisser?!”

Phichit made a dramatic, ever-suffering eye roll. “Yuuri, I love you dearly but sometimes you are just impossible. I hereby solemnly swear that there is nothing wrong with your kissing skills.”

Yuuri sighed and smiled faintly at his friend’s antics. “That’s very nice of you, but how can you know that?”

Phichit frowned at the camera. “Because I have kissed you?”

“...What?”

“Or you have kissed me, to be precise. Don’t you remember?”

Yuuri was quite sure he’d never been this confused in his life.

“In your third year in Detroit? In one of those few student parties we had time to participate in?”

“Eh…?”

Phichit made a very exaggerated pout. “You really don’t remember. I’m wounded... Just wait a second…” He picked up his phone from the table and seemed to be searching for something for a moment. “Ah! There.”

Yuuri’s own phone beeped to inform him of a new message. He opened it to find a selfie of Phichit and himself. Kissing.

“Holy shit.”

“Still don’t remember?”

Yuuri slumped in his chair. “I’m really sorry. I have this very inconvenient habit of acting very inappropriately when very drunk and not remembering a thing about it the next day. That’s why I usually avoid drinking.”

Phichit giggled. “That’s actually quite convenient. You can have all the fun and none of the regrets. So you don’t remember kissing me or anything after that?”

Yuuri rubbed his forehead. “No. I’m very sorry.”

Phichit turned to his phone again. “Then I must show you this awesome video I took of you later that night. You are totally slaying Lady Gaga’s Telephone on the danceflo…”

“Phichit, NO!”

“You don’t want to see it?”

“No, I don’t want to see it.”

Phichit looked genuinely taken aback. “But the people in the club were applauding you.”

“Phichit, if you really love me, you delete that video right now.”

The other boy just grinned. “I won’t delete it, but if you want I can promise not to show it to anybody else, including you.”

“Yes, please do that...” 

A sudden, familiar knock on the door made Yuuri jump in his seat. 

“What’s that?” Phichit asked curiously. 

Yuuri gave a pained glance over his shoulder. “It’s Victor. He’s been hell bent on us sleeping together...I mean like just sleeping! Not that other thing...I hope…”

Phichit looked thrilled. “Well, go open the door!”

“But...I...What if…”

“Yuuri, you used to sleep with a dakimakura of him. Don’t you want to at least try the real thing?”

Yuuri thought he was probably blushing at least three different shades of red. He could hear Victor’s slightly muffled voice through the door.

“Yuuri! Are you sleeping yet?” His accent was as lovely as always.

“Now go get him and tell me all the juicy details later!” Phichit winked at Yuuri and gave him a thumbs up. Then he disconnected the call. Yuuri was left sitting open-mouthed in front of his laptop, staring at his wallpaper picture of a seventeen year old Victor blowing a kiss towards the camera, while the twenty-seven year old Victor was still banging at his bedroom door. 

“Yuuriiii! Please let me in?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, stood up, walked to the door with only slightly shaky legs and opened it before he had time to have second thoughts about this.

“He...hello Victor. Come in before you wake up everybody else.”

Victor’s delighted, heart-shaped smile was the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen. He sent a silent thank you to whatever higher power might exist for Phichit and his uncanny ability to get him to do things he normally wouldn't even consider.

**Author's Note:**

> Dakimakura is a Japanese body pillow, usually 160x50 cm in size. They can have anime characters or celebrities (in more or less suggestive poses) printed on them.


End file.
